


To Drive the Cold Winter Away [Podfic]

by juniperphoenix



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Holiday, POV Second Person, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2019-03-16 21:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13644369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniperphoenix/pseuds/juniperphoenix
Summary: Podfic of a story by juniperphoenix. Methos, hot cider, and a comfy couch.





	To Drive the Cold Winter Away [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To Drive the Cold Winter Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/183) by [juniperphoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniperphoenix/pseuds/juniperphoenix). 



  


Right-click and save to download the podfic as an [mp3](http://purplelagoon.org/audio/to_drive_the_cold_winter_away/To%20Drive%20the%20Cold%20Winter%20Away.mp3) (6.8 MB) or as an [m4b audiobook](http://purplelagoon.org/audio/to_drive_the_cold_winter_away/To%20Drive%20the%20Cold%20Winter%20Away.m4b) (4.5 MB).

Length: 7:05  


**Author's Note:**

> Intro and outro music is from "In Praise of Christmas," an 18th-century English carol performed by Loreena McKennitt.


End file.
